


Thrill Seeker

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Thrill Seeker

“You humans fear so many things,” Lucifer said as he took your hand

“Don’t make fun of me,” you snapped.

“I’m just confused. You told me you wanted to go on a human date and you pick an amusement park, but you don’t want to ride any rides.”

“I like the food and the atmosphere, I’m not a thrill seeker Lucifer.”

“You are sleeping with the devil. Isn’t that being the ultimate thrill seeker?” he replied with a smirk.

“I trust you more than I trust a bunch of old wood and rusty nails named Flight of Death,” you said, looking up at the tall structure.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?” Lucifer asked.

You shrugged. “Of course, but my fear outweighs my desire.”

Lucifer began pulling you towards the ride. “Come on, we are riding it.”

“Lucifer, no!” you said, your voice high as you tried letting go of his hand. “Please stop.”

He stopped and turned around. “Do you trust me Y/N?”

“Lucifer you know I do.”

“Then trust me when I say you will be safe. I’ll be with you the entire time,” he said, his hand coming out to brush your cheek. “I wouldn’t ever put you in danger.”

You studied his face, the affection in his eyes. You knew your angel would keep you safe. “Okay.”

His face lit up with a grin as he pulled you into the queue. Since you refused to allow him to cut the line you had a fifteen minute wait.

“Why are you so eager for me to do this?” you asked him while you waited.

Lucifer cupped your face in his hands and kissed you gently before pulling away to take your hand, his thumb brushing your knuckles. “You helped me overcome my fears. I want to do the same for you.”

“You have never been afraid of anything,” you said with a small laugh.

“I was afraid to love you. A human. I was afraid to trust the feelings I had for you. I was afraid of the emotions I was experiencing.”

You didn’t have a chance to respond because it was your turn to ride, but you gave him a smile.  
As you waited for the gates to open so you could get in the cart you looked at Lucifer. “Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back.”

“Nice try. Come on,” he replied, his hand on the small of your back guiding you into the cart.   
Once safely fastened in, Lucifer looked over at you and took your hand. “I won’t let go.”

You squeezed his hand as the ride moved forward.

Once you came down the first hill you felt your fear fade and you started laughing as you spun around upside down and sideways.

“This is amazing” you cried out, looking over to see a smile on Lucifer’s face as he watched you conquer your fear.

 


End file.
